User blog:JamesonOTP/New Anime Fan Dub: Fairy Tale
So I am working on using some of my interests (directing, writing, voice-acting) to do a new fan dub of an anime that I have just gotten into. It's called Fairy Tale and all the episodes on Netflix are subtitled, although an English dub supposedly exists. I guess maybe it's for the DVDs or on Anime Network, but anyway the episodes on Netflix weren't dubbed, which is what gave me the idea to do a fan dub. The anime is pretty mature as in, it's not a kid's show. There is a lot of cussing, violence, and even some slight animated nudity and I want the dub to please fans and purists, so I won't be changing this; I will be staying true to it. It's a really great anime, in my opinion, for people who like Final Fantasy, One Piece, Naruto, Dragonball/DBZ, Shaman King, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sailor Moon, etc. I see a lot of similarities with those. So, in order to do a fan dub, I need voice actors. Here's your chance to be in a dub if you have ever wanted to do that. I will be holding auditions here within the next week. If you are intereted, let me know in the comments below. Be sure to comment your first name (if I don't already know you), what role you would be interested in, and anything else you think I might need to know or that would help you in the process of this fan dub. I will then, later on, let you all know via your message wall how and when auditions will take place. Also, comment if you would be interested in watching the fan dub. So, here's some more info on the series and the characters: Plot Summary Lucy, a 17 year-old girl, sets out on journey to become a full-fledged wizard and joins the strongest and most (in)famous guild, FAIRY TAIL, where she meets Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza, who treat her more like family than friends. This epic series takes us through all the dangers that the members of Fairy Tail face and eventually overcome through mutual love and friendship. Characters Natsu Dragneel Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and a member of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. His red Guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. The temperature of the fire created by Natsu is proportionate to his emotional state. He can consume his element to replenish his energy, and envelope all or parts of himself with fire to increase the damage caused by his punches, kicks, etc. He is also immune of most types of fire. Lucy Heartfilia Lucy is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and a member of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She can summon Celestial Spirits by using the Keys of their respective gates. Erza Scarlet Ezra is an S-Class mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and a member of Team Natsu. She is one of the main female protagonists of the series. Erza is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She also has an artificial right eye made by Porlyusica, which replaced the one she lost as a child. She has a slender figure that Lucy describes as amazing, and like most females in the series, she has large breasts. Requip is Erza's signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called The Knight. She is the only mage capable of swapping weapons and armor while fighting. She can also use Telekinesis. Gray Fullbuster Gray is an Ice mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and a member of Team Natsu. He is one of the main male protagonists of the series. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. During the series, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. He can create ice at will, shaping it into almost anything. It grants him greater power both offensively and defensively. Happy Happy is an Exceed from Extalia, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu, and one of the main protagonists of the story. Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He looks like a blue cat, but can walk erect and carries a small green backpack, where he keeps various things. Happy is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. Wendy Marvell Wendy is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. Wendy is a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people with the most gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effects, such as increasing attack power and speed. Zeref Zeref is considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage all throughout history, who possesses very dangerous, and very powerful Magic. He currently appears as a reclusive, self-hating youth who cannot control his powers. Despite being hundreds of years old, Zeref has the appearance of a young man. He has messy black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. Zeref was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless demons to life. His Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown. Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. He, himself, has stated that when he cares of the lives of others, his Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted Zeref spoken of in legend. Hades Hades, whose real name is Precht, was Fairy Tail's second Guild Master, and the one who passed on the title to Makarov Dreyar. After leaving Fairy Tail, Hades later became the leader of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart. Hades is a tall, elderly man with long, slicked back, silvery white hair, revealing his forehead. He also has a mustache, and a similarly long yet mildly thin and curly beard, reaching down to his lower chest. He has some wrinkles on his face, as evident of his extremely advanced age; nonetheless, despite this age, his figure is muscular and well defined. His right eye is usually seen covered by a simple eye-patch, hiding away his Demon's Eye. He can create and shoot various projectiles from his hands. There are way more characters that I don't feel like adding. These are the main ones. If interested in another not-listed character, let me know below and we will see what we can work out. Gallery Natsu.png|Natsu Lucy.png|Lucy Erza.png|Erza Gray.jpg|Gray Happy.jpg|Happy Wendy.jpg|Wendy Zeref.jpg|Zeref Hades.png|Hades Category:Blog posts